


Present

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Birthday, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, F/M, Flowers, Presents, Protective Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: It´s Clary birthday and Alec has present for her. Jace is not happy about it
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 27





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I´m sorry for mistakes

It was Clary´s birthday. „Happy birthday, Fray. I didn´t know what to buy for you. So I bought you a flower,“ Alec tell her. „Thank you. That´s....“

„Cactus?“ Jace turned to Alec with anger in his eyes. „Do you have a problem?“ Alec asked. "Buy a girl a cactus. You couldn't buy a lily or something...“

„I've never bought a girl flowers,“ answered Alec with devil smile. „You wouldn´t buy cactus to Magnus.“ Jace attacked. „Guys!“ Clary laughed. „It´s okay. It´s beautiful, little cactus. The important thing is that he remembered.“

„I deal with you later.“ Jace turned to Alec.


End file.
